


Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Suga in a cheerleader outfit, team captain/cheerleader kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Karasuno wins a highly anticipated game, leading to Suga and Daichi celebrating the best way they know how to.





	Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

After a satisfying victory, followed by dinner provided by Ukai, the team members are saying goodbye to eachother for the night as they either go home to rest or carry on celebrating at a house party hosted by Tanaka and Nishinoya. Handshakes, hugs and victorious hollers are being exchanged as Daichi and Suga rest against Daichi's car, bathing in the golden light of the sunset as they watch their teammates head on home.  
The silverhaired and blackhaired men step into each side of the small but affordable dark blue vehicle as they each let out a relieved and pleased sigh.

''You done with the bratty act now..?''

Daichi smiles wide after his comment as he turns on the ignition and gets the car slowly rolling, glancing at the silverhaired.

''Maybe.. Maybe not.''

Suga sounds pleased, having a glowing yet sneaky appereance after the sheer confidence boost provided by todays victory.  
Daichi is aware that when Suga is at his best, feeling high and mighty, a bratty attitude will appear, although Daichi is the only one who takes further notice of it on the court.  
He gets them headed towards their shared student apartment for their two man after-party.

\---

Daichi unlocks the apartment door and holds it open for Suga, knowing his boyfriend has always liked his slightly old-school, charming behaviour. Suga struts into the clean apartment with pride and waits for Daichi to join him. The darkhaired walks inside and locks the door behind him before heading over to Suga and giving him a longing, deep and warm kiss which he has been longing for ever since the end of their game today. Their lips separate slowly and Daichi takes a good look at the other man infront of him, patting him on the cheek gently.

''Go get dressed up for captain, hm..?''

Suga knows exactly what that means and smirks wide as he nods before strutting off to their bedroom, while Daichi plops down on the couch infront of the TV, turning on the news in hopes of hearing anything about the game.  
He waits patiently, walks over to the fridge, grabs a soda and heads back to the couch, stretching as he relaxes back against it.  
His stretching is quickly interrupted as he feels the weight of the silverhaired in his lap, smiling as he opens his eyes and sees his boyfriend dressed up in the Karasuno cheerleading outfit, just as Daichi asked him to.

''That's my boy...''

Daichi lets a hand slowly glide up the others waist as he hums to himself while admiring the sight of his handsome, yet bratty boyfriend.  
The darkhaired easily lifts and positions Suga so that he's laying over Daichi's lap, letting the darkhaired flip the small skirt up and let out a pleased chuckle as he sees the silverhaired's bare ass hiding underneath the fabric. Daichi can't resist letting his hand slide up and down the others pale thighs and asscheeks, earning a pleased smile from Suga as he looks back up at Daichi.  
The darkhaired gives him a pillow to rest his head on before raising his hand and swatting it down again onto Suga's bare ass with a determined force. 

''Yeah, was that alright..? God you look good like this, honey... I know you put on that bratty act just for me...''

Suga nods and smiles proudly at the other's comment.

''Just for you...! I love your spanks, captain Daichi...''

He smiles wide and devilishly, followed by a whiny chuckle, nothing like the personality he puts on for the other teammates, considering he doesn't want to traumatize them and wants to be a professional role model for the younger teammates.  
Another swat to the silverhaired's ass, causing it to turn slightly blushed from the irritated skin. Followed by another swat.  
Daichi feels himself growing quickly and hard in his shorts, groaning as he feels his bulge rub against Suga's naked hard-on. 

''Mmmh... good boy... not so bratty anymore..?''

Daichi lets his hand grab and grip at the others legs, separating them and opening his mouth as he leans forward. He sticks his tongue out and lets a string of spit slowly descend onto the silverhaired's entrance, earning a pleased moan from the other man.

Daichi guides one of his index fingers to his mouth, covering it in drool before lowering it and starting to gently massage the silverhaired's hole.

''Ah..! Aahh yes... so good, captain...''  
Suga moans out, feeling pleased with the pleasure he's being provided. He spreads his legs instinctively and allows Daichi to relax him.

''Good boy.. I can feel you relaxing now..''  
Daichi smiles gently and fondly as he continues the teasing, before lifting his hand and swatting it down again onto the silverhaired's cheek one last time, earning a yelp from the man on his lap.

''There you go.. your ass is all needy and red now.'' Daichi thinks to himself for a few seconds. ''You want captain to fuck your throat, brat..?''  
Daichi smiles a little more sinister now, feeling himself throb eagerly in his shorts, up against the others bulge once again.  
Suga nods eagerly, looking back at the darkhaired man with a wide and blissful smile. 

''Yes please..!''

Suga smiles widely back up at the darkhaired, eager for the new position and situation.

Daichi nods and lets Suga position himself so that hes kneeling infront of the couch, between Daichi's knees. The darkhaired is already huffing and feeling hot just from the anticipation of finally getting to be inside Suga's mouth and throat. He slides off his shorts and boxers, letting his fully hardened length spring free and rest hard and heavy against his thigh, sighing as he feels some precum dribble out and smear onto his leg.

''Aah, so excited for me..!''  
Suga grins wide, feeling his cheeks heat up as he gazes in awe at Daichi's very excited member. He licks his lips as he leans in and grabs a hold of the darkhaired's cock with one hand, allowing it to stand up as he begins planting kisses all over it.  
Daichi sighs in relief as he relaxes, leaning his head back and spreading his legs, being calm and still while the other man works him up further.

''Mmhh...''  
The whiny noise from Suga catches his attention, and when Daichi lifts his head to check out the other man, he sees the silverhaired probing himself with his middle finger while working his mouth further down Daichi's length. The actual fingering situation is hidden by the uniform skirt but Daichi can tell exactly what he's doing by his expression and arm motions.

''Ah, sorry babe... Felt lonely when I took my eyes off you..?''  
Daichi grins and puts a hand in the others silver, soft hair as he guides Suga's head further down onto himself, slowly but surely guiding Suga into a deepthroat. Suga smoothly cooperates and lets the darkhaired's length sink further down his throat, making tears gather at his eyes and whimpered eager noises to cry out, but he is only feeling pleasure from the situation.

''Aah, that's it... Good boy...''  
Daichi smiles pleased and brushes the Suga's bangs out of his face as he bobs his head gently up and down Daichi's length. The darkhaired feels his abdomen muscles begin to strain, and his face heating up. He begins panting gently and has a harder time getting his words out. Suga feels himself straining under the uniform skirt, leaking down onto the wood floor. He hums around Daichi's length and can feel how his captain is getting closer, indicated by the twitches and throbs that erupt from his member every now and then.

''I'm... I'm getting t-''  
Daichi is interrupted by Suga popping off from his cock with drool dripping down his lips.

''I know, I feel it.. Come down my throat would you, captain..?''  
Suga grins wide and strokes the other's length off for a few seconds before wrapping his lips around the darkhaired once more and going back to blowing him. The silverhaired is still gladly stretching his hole wide on two of his fingers, desperately massaging his prostate.

''Y-yeah.. you got it..''  
Daichi smiles soft and keeps his hand on the back of Suga's head as he begins involuntarily thrusting his hips up into the others mouth and throat, letting out low, groany sounds as his release creeps up on him.

''Ah, yeah... right there..! Gonna cum down your pretty throat, babe... Such a warm, wet throat..''  
Daichi grips onto the others hair while pushing him down on his cock further as he throbs a few times before actually releasing and filling the silverhaired's throat with his load.   
Suga gladly swallows the others load down eagerly while feeling his own climax creep upon him, causing him to quicken his hand movements and moan with his mouth full as he shoots his own load down onto the floor beneath him.

''Oh fuck, you too..?''  
Daichi has an exhausted expression on his face as his release is ending, his dick throbbing every now and then but his shots are blank by now. He just couldn't bare to miss the sight of Suga coming while dressed up in the pretty uniform. The darkhaired lets go off his rough grip on Suga's hair and goes back to petting it gently as Suga slowly pulls his lips off of the others length, swallowing a few times and looking up at Daichi with watery eyes but a wide, satisfied smile.

''That's my boy... I really needed this, thank you sweetheart..''  
Daichi smiles soft as he's gently caressing the others cheek, panting lightly. He lets his dick rest unbothered on his thigh while checking out the silverhaired and making sure he's feeling good.   
Suga leans into the gentle touch and kisses the others hand before grabbing some tissues from the table behind him and starting to wipe up the load he left on the floor.

''Sorry, I made a mess...''  
Suga chuckles soft and throws the tissues in a nearby bin before getting himself up and onto Daichi's lap.

''That's fine with me.. I like when you get messy..''  
The darkhaired smiles calmly and brushes his hand through the others longer hair.

''How about I get some food going and we'll have a movie night..?''  
Daichi asks while continuing to caress the silverhaired.

''Sounds great to me, captain..''

Suga grins wide as he rests his head on the darkhaired's chest.


End file.
